Truth or Dare
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Karena bosan, Kise dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan bermain truth or dare. Berbagai tragedi terjadi. Lucky item Midorima jatuh, lalat-lalat berhenti terbang dan Aomine-senpai ditampar. DLDR. AoAkaMura kelas IX, sisanya kelas VIII. RnR?


Alohaaaa! Fic pertama saya di fandom ini, nih *bows deeply*. Hehehe, niatannya pengen bikin romens AoKise, tapi malah gaje-gajean begini. Tak apalah, dijajal dulu, deh.

Happy Read! DLDR.

.

.

Truth or Dare

Siang itu kantin di Teiko ramai seperti biasa, penjaga kantin tetap sibuk seperti biasa, dan udara panas seperti biasa. Seperti biasa pula Kise Ryota, pemuda berambut pirang bermanik madu ini duduk satu meja dengan teman-temannya.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan makanannya sedari tadi, dan sedikit bosan, bingung ingin melakukan apa sampai bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Lihat saja yang berambut biru langit, Kuroko Tetsuya, Ia mulai membuka buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Yang berambut hijau, Midorima Shintaro, mulai memainkan telepon selulernya, sekedar mengecek ramalan bintangnya hari ini. Serta satu-satunya gadis di meja itu, si rambut merah muda, Momoi Satsuki, mulai memasang wajah cemberut.

Suasana hening sampai ketika Momoi mengacungkan botol bekas minuman bersoda yang tadi dibelinya sambil mengerang, "bosan. Apakah kita tidak akan bermain sesuatu?"

"Main apa?" tanya Kise, Ia mengaduk-aduk gelasnya yang isinya tinggal seperempat. Momoi berpikir sejenak.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau main _truth or dare_? Midorin dan Tetsu-kun juga setuju, 'kan?" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum, berusaha membujuk kedua temannya itu.

"Boleh saja, Momoi-san."

"Hmph, bukannya aku ingin bermain, aku hanya –"

"Baiklah, ayo mulaaai!"

Momoi mulai memutar botol yang tadi dipegangnya, benda itu berputar dengan kencang lalu melambat dan berhenti saat bagian atasnya menunjuk Midorima.

"Midorin duluan! Ayo, _truth or dare_?" seru Momoi senang. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"_Truth_."

"Buuuh! Midorima-cchi cemen, ah!" ejek Kise atas pilihan Midorima. Sementara si _megane_ hanya mendelik padanya.

"Siapa orang yang Midorima-kun suka?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Semuanya menahan nafas, Midorima menjatuhkan lucky itemnya. Lalat-lalat berhenti terbang.

Hening sejenak.

"Kuroko, itu hal yang memalukan!" elak Midorima, berusaha kabur dari pertanyaan Kuroko. Sementara si bocah biru muda hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu mengapa Midorima-kun memilih _truth_?"

Frustasi. Midorima sedikit mengacak helaian hijau miliknya, Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak tertawa," iris hijaunya mendelik pada Kise, "atau berteriak," lalu pindah pada Momoi. Semuanya mengiyakan walau tidak berjanji dalam hati –kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

Midorima mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tengah-tengah meja, memberi isyarat agar semuanya mendekat. Teman-temannya pun merapat, Midorima membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"B-B-Buahahaha, Midorima-cchi suka Takao Kazunari yang anak SMP sebelah itu? Demi ap –oh, iya, iya, maaf Midorima-cchi." Kise menutup mulutnya sebelum Midorima –yang wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah tidak karuan menggamparnya karena tertawa dengan keras. Teriak-teriak pula.

"Kise, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu jika undang-undang sudah melegalkan pembunuhan," desis Midorima kesal. Karena gara-gara teriakan Kise tadi, nyaris seisi kantin melirik dirinya.

Wasweswos, gerimitan gosip mulai terdengar di sana-sini. Andai saja menjedukkan kepala ke meja itu tidak sakit, Midorima akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Oh, Takao yang itu?"

"Iya, iya, yang itu."

"Midorima Shintaro seorang gay. Akan kuingat ini."

"Wah, Takao?"

"Takao. Ya, ya, Takao... Takao..."

Momoi hanya tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menahan tawa. Ia tidak mau membuat Midorima lebih malu lagi. Akhirnya lengannya kembali memutar botol di tengah meja itu.

Dan kali ini berhenti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, Momoi-cchi! _Truth or dare_?" tanya Kise menggebu-gebu. Momoi menelan ludah, melirik kiri-kanan dengan cemas.

"E-err... d-_dare_," jawabnya pelan, setengah takut dengan jawabannya sendiri. Kise tersenyum samar.

"Nyanyikan lagu _ballad_ di tengah kantin sekarang juga."

Semuanya melirik Midorima. Pemuda penggemar Oha-Asa itu dendam kesumat ternyata karena telah dibuat malu. Momoi melotot.

"Midorin! Itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

Semua yang duduk di meja itu tahu, sangat lebih dari tahu. Bahwa suara Momoi Satsuki sangat sangat indah, kelewat indah malah. Sampai ketika festival budaya Teiko tahun lalu Ia bernyanyi dengan segenap kepercayaan diri di atas panggung lalu semua pengunjung kejang-kejang begitu saja.

Kepala sekolah memanggilnya, menceramahinya panjang lebar setelah itu.

"Terserah. Lalukan saja."

Momoi menghela nafas, dengan berat Ia melangkah ke tengah kantin. Semua orang meliriknya, mungkin tahu sedari tadi meja yang Momoi duduki sangat berisik. Penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan si rambut merah muda.

Momoi berdehem sedikit, keringat dingin mulai terjun bebas dari pelipisnya. Dengan gemetar Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke depan mulutnya –ceritanya itu mikrofon. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan Ia mulai membuka suara.

"Dengar laraku, suara hati ini memanggil namamuuu~"

Semuanya nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya masing-masing. Pasalnya, Momoi bernyanyi dengan suara tinggi –ceritanya seriosa, namun digetar-getarkan –ceritanya pake vibrasi, dan seakan-akan malaikat kematian meniup terompetnya, memerintahkan semua manusia masuk ke dalam inti bumi daripada harus mendengarkan gadis itu bernyanyi.

"Karena separuh aku, dirimuuuu~"

Hening.

Satu dua orang terkapar kejang-kejang.

Midorima menyeringai tipis –meski telinganya terancam tuli permanen tadi. _Dapuk!_

Gadis merah muda itu kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting bakar.

Kise memutar botol di atas meja. Pilihannya tinggal dua; dirinya atau Kuroko. Dan botol pun berhenti saat bagian atasnya menunjuk–

"_Truth_."

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Buh, Kuroko-cchi kenapa tidak pilih _dare_, sih." Kise mulai menggerutu, dari tadi Ia belum kebagian memberi tantangan ataupun pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada peraturan aku harus memilih _dare_, Kise-kun."

"Tetsu-kun! Siapa kekasihmu sekarang?" tanya Momoi. Kise semakin keras menggerutu, kesempatannya bertanya disambar oleh Momoi.

Samar, namun Midorima dan Kise mampu menangkap sedikit semburat merah di wajah pemain bayangan itu tadi, kurang dari dua detik wajah itu kembali normal.

"Akashi-kun."

"Akashi? Akashi mana?"

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Kelas IX A."

Loading 20%

50%

99%

10–"APAAAA? AKASHI-KUN? MAKSUDMU MANTAN KAPTEN KITA?"

Semuanya kembali melirik meja itu. Momoi menutup mulutnya, menggumamkan kata-kata maaf pada Kuroko. Yang bersangkutan membulatkan matanya sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya. Seolah-olah makhluk macam Momoi tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, seolah-olah teriakan tadi hanya fatamorgana –sejak kapan fatamorgana berwujud audio?

"Ehm, baiklah. Karena di sini hanya tersisa Ki-chan, tinggal bilang, _truth or dare_?" tanya Momoi, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kise mulai berkeringat dingin, "e-err –_truth_," dan kemudian Momoi mendelik, "baiklah, _dare_." Pemuda pirang itu merutuki Momoi yang melotot seolah bilang tadi-kau-mengatai-Midorin-cemen-dan-sekarang-kau-b erlaku-seperti-itu.

"Aku yang akan memberimu _dare_, Ki-chan! Pulang sekolah aku tunggu di lapangan basket, ya!" kata Momoi. Kise bersumpah tadi sempat melihat seringai berbahaya di bibir gadis itu.

"Kenapa nanti? Sekarang saja!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. Kise panik, kalau Momoi sampai meluangkan waktu sebanyak itu, berarti _dare_nya berbahaya. Dan Kise masih ingin hidup, agar bisa menjadi pemain basket nasional atau pilot atau model profesional.

"Sebentar lagi bel, Ki-chan."

Sedetik setelah Momoi mengatakannya bel masuk benar-benar berbunyi. Kise merutuki takdirnya yang sedang kurang beruntung hari ini. Midorima menepuk bahunya, setengah simpati setengah senang.

"Gemini memang sedang di posisi terbawah, kau harusnya membawa benda keberuntunganmu hari ini, yaitu kaus kaki merah muda."

"Argh, Midorima-cchi bisakah kau berhenti berlaku seperti cenayang?"

Pulang sekolah...

Kise berjalan menuju lapangan basket sekolahnya sambil komat-kamit merapalkan do'a, semoga Ia masih bisa hidup setelah ini, semoga, semoga, sem–

"Ah, Ki-chan! Sebelah sini!"

Kise pun menghampiri gadis itu, Ia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di situ bersama Midorima dan Kuroko. Sepertinya pemuda-pemuda itu penasaran hendak diapakan seorang Kise Ryota.

"Nah, Ki-chan, langsung saja, ya."

Momoi menarik telinga Kise, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat wajah Kise makin lama makin berlipat-lipat kusut seperti cucian diperas lalu diinjak-injak dan dibakar.

"Semangat, ya!" kata Momoi sambil mendorong pelan punggung Kise. Dua temannya melirik Momoi ingin tahu, gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"_It's show time_."

Kise berjalan tertatih-tatih, dengan sangat berat, mendekati salah satu seniornya. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang lain, mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia siswa kelas IX, sudah tidak bermain lagi dalam tim inti karena harus mengurusi ujian akhir. Terkenal sebagai pencetak skor hebat timnya saat Ia berada di tim inti dulu.

"A-Aomine-senpai..."

Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya malu setengah mati –ah, tidak, lebih baik Ia mati daripada harus menistakan diri sendiri seperti ini.

Kepala biru tua itu meliriknya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Bukannya Ia adik kelasnya yang bisa meniru gerakan lawan sekali pandang itu?

"K-kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?"

Aomine menautkan alisnya hingga bertemu. Dua temannya yang duduk di dekatnya pun menatap pemuda pirang itu heran.

"Err, datang kemana, Kise?"

"Ke taman tentu saja! Kau tidak tahu aku menunggu semalaman di sana? Aomine-senpai sangat jahat! Kau sendiri yang –"

"H-hei, hei, tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" potong Aomine panik. Beberapa orang di lapangan itu meliriknya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Maksudku? SENPAI BERTANYA APA MAKSUDKU? Aomine-senpai bilang ingin bertemu di taman kemarin malam, dan kenapa Aomine-senpai tidak datang?! Tidak tahukah Aomine-senpai aku sendirian di sana? Kedinginan dan tanpa perlindungan! Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat? Atau penculik? Aomine-senpai tidak mau tang –"

"O-oi, Kise! Siapa yang bilang ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Jadi Senpai mau mengelak? Sudah kuduga, Senpai memang hanya mempermainkan perasaanku!" Kise menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dramatis. Ia sesunggukan pelan. Aomine makin serba salah. Wasweswos. Gumaman-gumaman gosip mulai bergemuruh di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut.

"P-perasaan apa? –"

"PERASAAN APA? Senpai mengencaniku dan bertanya perasaan apa?! Senpai benar-benar kejam! Urusi terus saja majalah-majalah pornomu!" isak Kise semakin keras. Orang yang lalu-lalang di luar sampai menengok ke dalam lapangan itu, ingin tahu ada apa.

Aomine semakin panik, keringat dingin mengalir deras di punggungnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba adik kelasnya bertingkah seakan-akan dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang dikhianati?

Dan demi Tuhan, kenapa pula Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya mendelik padanya, seakan-akan menuduhnya benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Murasakibara juga kali ini meliriknya –sambil tetap memakan kudapannya.

"Daiki, kau apakan dia?"

"Mine-chin kasihan dia. Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"O-oi, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya –"

Kise kembali meraung, "TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA-APA? Sudah kuduga! Senpai memang hanya mempermainkan aku! Aku benci Aomine-senpai! KITA PUTUS, SENPAI! PUTUS!"

Plak!

Kise menampar Aomine. Lalu berlari meninggalkan lapangan dengan kecepatan kilat. Menerobos kerumunan orang di pintu yang sedari tadi menonton telenovela tersebut.

_Double_ krik.

Lapangan itu menjadi sepi sekarang, saking sepinya bahkan jangkrik pun tidak berani berbunyi –lalu tadi apa?

Wasweswos.

"Kise, ya... kasihan sekali."

"Aomine memang playboy."

"Mentang-mentang senior jadi seenaknya mempermainkan juniornya."

Wasweswos. Wasweswos. Wasweswos.

Aomine memegang pipinya yang masih perih, bocah kuning itu tadi benar-benar menamparnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Wajahnya masih kaget.

"Daiki, kalau aku masih jadi kapten dan kau masih di tim inti, akan kutambah latihanmu sepuluh kali lipat kalau kau tidak mengejarnya," kata Akashi, datar namun menyeramkan. Aomine menoleh panik, hendak membantah namun gunting Akashi sudah ditangan empunya. Menggunting udara dengan penuh ancaman.

"Mine-chin kejam ternyata, aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi kalau kau tidak mengejarnya."

"Oi, percayalah padaku! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-ap –"

Ckrash. "Kejar."

Demi udang dan seluruh koleksi majalah Mai-chan miliknya, Aomine tidak percaya akhirnya Ia malah mengejar bocah kuning tadi.

Kise terengah-engah, lelah sekali. Ia berlari dengan panik dari lapangan sampai ke taman belakang. Model remaja itu mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat, berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasannya.

Momoi memang gila! Tega-teganya memberi _dare_ yang mengerikan seperti itu. Memangnya Ia lupa bahwa Aomine kalau marah bisa lebih seram dari hantu manapun? Lagipula kenapa tadi Ia sampai menampar seniornya itu, ya? Argh! Bisa kacau jadinya kalau begini.

Di saat Kise tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Aomine melihat kepala kuning itu dan menghampirinya.

Kise masih menunduk, terengah-engah. Ia juga menghapus air mata palsu yang tadi membantu aktingnya. Jangan salah, begini-begini Ia jago akting.

"Hah... hah... dasar Momoi-cchi sialan. Besok besok lihat saja, akan kubalas dia."

Aomine memutuskan diam di belakang pemuda itu, penasaran ingin mendengar gerutuannya. Lagipula tadi Ia menyebut-nyebut nama tetangganya sejak kecil.

"Padahal 'kan yang tadi menjahilinya Midorima-cchi, kenapa aku yang kena batunya? Huh."

Kise mengelap peluhnya yang mengalir dengan lengan bajunya. "Awas saja kalau main _truth or dare _lagi, akan kusuruh dia nyanyi dangdut di tengah lapangan."

Ooh. Begitu.

"Jadi yang tadi itu dare, eh?"

Mati.

Kise lebih baik mati daripada harus menengok ke belakang dan memastikan itu suara milik siapa. Karena Ia sudah hafal suara berat itu. Tanpa menengokpun Ia sudah tahu.

Keringatnya kembali bercucuran padahal Ia hanya duduk.

Kise menoleh takut-takut, tertawa canggung melihat sosok hitam dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Jurus langkah seribu!

"Huwaaa maafkan akuuuuu!"

"Kemari kau, Kise!"

The End

Yoshaaaaa! Inilah hasil dari olahan otak gaje saya, orrrzzzz.

Review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
